Lightning In The Sky
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: Things don't always turn out the way you plan. Life throws you curve balls and all you can do is hit them back. Various parings. Collection of oneshots. Based on my fic "Sweet Home Minnesota".
1. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: Just to clear something up I own nothing. Actually I do own something, but nothing mentioned in this fic.**

**A/N: This is a collection of one shots/drabbles/etc completely based on my fanfic, "Sweet Home Minnesota". These will be pre/post/missing moments/etc from the fic.**

* * *

She was pregnant. She had someone living inside her. She was positive she was pregnant. She had bought a pregnancy test when she missed her period two months in a row. The first time she wasn't worried, sometimes she _did_ miss her period. It wasn't regular; she was an athlete after all. She peed on the stick and waited the ten minutes, she checked the result and there was a smiley face staring at her.

"No. I can't be." Connie said to herself as she headed to buy another test. She had learned from watching too many soap operas with her mom that pregnancy tests weren't always reliable and sometimes you needed to buy another test to be certain. Guy was playing a video game with Charlie and knew he wouldn't mind if she borrowed his truck. She took the keys off the coffee table, but didn't say anything. Looking at the clock she rushed out the door.

She'd have to hurry if she wanted to be back before curfew. Connie drove a few towns over, in case word got around, as she had the day before. She decided not to go to the same store she went to yesterday, and pulled into a convenience store's parking lot.

Inside the store she decided to buy two tests just to be sure. The cashier looked at her but didn't say anything.

* * *

When she got back to the dorms Guy was waiting for her. "Where were you? You took the truck?"

Connie clutched her messenger bag which contained the pregnancy tests. "I had to do something. You were playing with Charlie; I didn't want to disturb you."

"We weren't playing, we were uh…well we weren't playing." Charlie defended. Guy hit him across the chest.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Look I've got to do something. Here." She handed Guy his keys and started up the stairs to her dorm. "If you see Julie send her up, okay?"

"Okay?" Guy said turning to Charlie, "What was that about?"

"Hell if I know."

Safely back in her room she ran to the small bathroom and began the process over again, twice. One gave you a result in fifteen minutes and the other twenty.

Connie paced for a while keeping her eyes on the clock, when she realized the time wasn't passing any faster she undid her hair and began re-braiding it. She, being nervous and impatient ended up only tangling her hair and gave up. After the struggle with her hair Connie checked the clock she still had nine minutes before she'd get a result from the first test.

"Ugh!"

The door opened. It was Guy. "Cons are you okay?"

Connie hurried over to the door. "I'm fine just busy. I'll come down in a bit."

Guy frowned, "I know you're lying." He kissed her forehead and left, leaving her there. She blinked trying to fight back the tears. She knew she was pregnant. She just knew.

Still standing there when Julie came, Connie hugged her and immediately broke down. "Connie, what's wrong?"

"Jules, I screwed up." Connie sobbed. "It's all my fault."

Taken aback Julie thought maybe something happened with Guy. "What happened? Did something happen between you and Guy? He told me you wanted to talk to me."

Julie had managed to guide Connie to her bed to sit. "He's going to hate me. I just know it."

"Honey, you are not making any sense. Why would Guy hate you? He's absolutely in love with you." Julie said, not understanding what was going on it her friend.

She watched Connie get up and go to the bathroom and return with a pregnancy test. "Is that a- ?" Connie showed her it. "Oh my god. Are you sure? Those things aren't always reliable!"

"That's why I bought two more. I was waiting for the results when you came." Connie said throwing away the one in her hands.

"How much longer do _we_ have to wait?" Julie asked. Connie glanced at the clock, "The first one should be ready now, the other in five minutes." The girls went into the bathroom to check the pregnancy test.

* * *

Connie was crying even harder then before. She was close to hyperventilating. Julie wasn't much better. All three tests came back positive. She was for a fact pregnant.

"It'll be okay. It will be. You and Guy will live happily ever after, you'll see." Julie franticly told her. "Guy will stick by you. You have us, ducks."

"I'm a whore." Was all Connie said in response.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am. I've had sex before marriage, and I'm sixteen and pregnant. People are going to hate me." Connie cried.

Julie looked at her. "Cons, you're not a whore. Most people now days have sex before marriage. Just because you are sixteen and pregnant it doesn't have to be a bad thing. You are bringing a life into this world, people love babies! Besides you and Guy love each other, it's not like it was some random hook up."

"Julie, you don't understand. Where I live, where the original district 5 ducks are from the neighborhood isn't the best. Girls younger then us get pregnant. Hockey was suppose to keep me from this." She pointed to her belly. "I wasn't suppose to end up like this. I was suppose to escape. But it didn't happen." Connie let Julie take her words in and continued, "I was suppose to be better from all them. Now when people look at me they'll just see another dirty whore."

Julie sighed, "Connie, please don't call yourself a whore. You're not no matter what others think. They don't know you."

But Connie ignored her. "I also probably screwed up my body. Who knows if I'll be able to play hockey. I'll probably get fat and have no control over my bladder." Connie realized something. "What am I going to do about school? I can't drop out. I don't want to be like one of _them_."

"What about your parents? Guy's?" Julie asked.

"Oh my god. I have to tell them! They're going to freak. Hell I'm going to freak." Connie said. "Guy's parents barely care about him; somehow I doubt they're going to care about their grandbaby."

"I'm sure your parents will help, though."

"They will I'm sure of it. I might have seriously screwed up but they love me and I'm sure they'd do anything to help or at lease I hope so." Connie had calmed a lot.

Julie noticing calming Connie decided to ask, "What do you think it is?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I'm only –Oh my god. I don't even know when I got pregnant!" Julie shook her head as Connie really did begin to hyperventilate.

"Breath, sweetie." Julie told her. In the smallest voice she could muster she suggested, "Maybe at the party?"

"Ugh. You're probably right. I'm so stupid; I never should have drank that night."

"You know that Guy was there, it's partly his fault." Julie pointed out.

Connie shook her head, but didn't say anything else about it.

Julie took the moment to try to ease the tension, "Well what do you want it to be?"

Connie stopped and smiled. "Do you even have to ask? A girl of course!" The girls laughed, "Julie, promise me something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Never have sex with Portman." Connie said seriously.

"I'm with Adam now."

"Really?" Julie nodded. "Well don't have sex with Adam!"


	2. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

Lola Wadmore envied her friend, Connie Moreau or as Connie went by in New York, Connie Banks; who was sleeping with her head in her folded arms on her desk. Lola noted that Connie looked peaceful and happy. She wondered if Connie was thinking of her past as she had been often lately or of her potential future with her boyfriend. _Connie has had a wonderful life, full of love, friends, and success,_ Lola thought. She doubted if Connie knew how lucky she was.

Lola listened to the analog clock on the desk tick and tock every second. She took a sip of the coffee she had bought before she came to Connie's office. She knew she should wake Connie up and let her know she was there, but Connie needed the rest. She'd been working hard trying to get her book out on time, and Connie missed a few of the monthly trips she took to see her family. _Family, even Connie's family loved her! For Christ's sake, the girl has had everything!_

_Connie has been under a lot of stress,_ Lola had noticed. She didn't know if it was her family or Connie putting stress on herself. Sometimes, like today when Lola would find Connie sleeping, she observed that Connie looked like she was in another time. Lola, who knew Connie's secret did not know if Connie was dreaming of being with Guy or Mark.

Lola watched as Connie's face scrunched up, "Guy answer me!" Connie muttered, her sleeping figure then smiled making Lola smile.

Connie was her best friend and she deserved to be happy. Connie was one of those people who were nice to everyone and if dreaming of Guy made her happy then who was she to say something?

Lola didn't care who Connie was with as long as she happy. Though personally, she was more biased to side with Mark. Mark was everything every girl wanted, he has the looks, the personality, and he has money! Then again, even though she didn't know Guy and Connie hardly ever spoke of him, she knew he had to be something special.

She wished that one day she could have everything that Connie had. Lola really hated to admit it but she was jealous.

"Why'd you let me sleep?" Connie asked making sure she didn't have any drool on her face.

Lola snapped out of her thoughts. "You were only asleep for ten minutes, and besides you've been working hard on the book." Lola explained, handing Connie a cup of coffee. "Did you at least dream of something good?"

Connie sighed. "Uh huh." She sipped on the coffee. "Shouldn't we go get ready for the signing?"

Whatever the dream was was something that had really affected Connie. Lola had to wonder if Connie even wanted to forget. "Hon, the signing isn't for another two hours." Lola said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I guess I am just pushing myself too hard." Connie replied. "Hey, I have nothing to do till the signing, how about we go shopping?"

"Sure! Let me just ask my boss!" Lola's face lit up. "Hey, boss can I go on break early?"

Connie laughed and shook her head dragging Lola out of the office. Even if for a little bit Lola had to get her best friend's mind off of Guy and her life in Minnesota, and back in the present here in New York.


	3. Late

**Disclaimer: I'm still here owning nothing. :D**

**A/N: When I wrote the bar scene in SHM I knew I just had to write this particular missing moment as a companion piece, but then I thought "I left the fic so open, that anything could have happened/can happen." So that's where I got the idea for Lightning In The Sky.**

* * *

The pain in Charlie's head woke him up. For a straight ten minutes he didn't know where he was or how he got there, till he looked over and saw Adam and Julie on either side of him. Slowly it was coming back to him, he remembered going to the bar, getting completely plastered, Guy and Connie yelling, Portman passing out, and Julie putting make up on Adam. Charlie struggled to remember what happened after that.

"Think Charlie, think!"

* * *

"_You are a verrrrrry preeeeeetty boy, Adam." Julie said finishing putting make up on the young man. Click. Click. Click. _

"_Conway take annnotheeeer pictuuuure and you're deeeead!" Adam said. Connie started to leave and Guy went with her. "Where sh'are they voing?"_

_Julie and Charlie started laughing. "Duuuuuuude, sh'you're not makannnng any sense!"_

"_Neither are v'you!"_

"_Did they reeeeaally leave?" Julie asked looking in the direction her friends went._

"_I guess sooo." Charlie said. "Hey shouldn't webe leaving too? Haha webe!"_

"_Maybe." Adam answered. "Maybe not." _

"_What the hell does that mean?" Julie stopped slurring knowing someone had to be the adult. Charlie drank a lot and Adam drank more then usual._

"_I don't know! I'm not even sure what we're talkaaaang aboot! Oh, aboot! What a funny word."  
_

"_Amen brother!" Charlie yelled. He took a large gulp from his beer, finishing it. He was able to order another one when Julie stopped him._

_Julie put down a tip. "Come on, guys. We better go." She stood up and waited for the boys to do the same. Charlie fell down when he tried to stand, causing Adam to laugh._

_After what seemed like forever Julie was finally able to get the boys on their feet. "Okay, do you boys think you can walk to my apartment?"_

_Adam giggled, "I loooooove your apartment!" Charlie looked at him. "I've never been to your apartment! Why haven't I been to your apartment?"_

"_Charlie, honey that's not true. You've been to my apartment tons of times." Julie informed him._

"_Jules, why hassss Charlie been to your apartment tons of times." Adam asked confused._

_Julie groaned. "'Cause Charlie is madly in love with me, that's why." She said sarcastically._

"_I am?" Charlie blinked._

"_Ugh. No I was only kidding!" Julie said, she grabbed both Adam and Charlie's hands and tried to guide them out of the bar. By the point the trio had exited Portman started coming around._

"_Guys? Hello?"_

* * *

"_Julie I think I need to throw up." Charlie said teetered to the edge of the sidewalk._

"_Adam can you sit down here for a second?" Adam eyed the stoop._

"_But it's diiiirty!" He whined._

"_For Christ sake. You are such a cake eater!" Julie took off her jacket and laid it down for Adam to sit on it._

"_Thank you!"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah." Julie went over to Charlie. "Do you think you'll be okay?"_

_Charlie shrugged. "I just feel sick."_

_Putting her hand on his shoulder to steady him she told him, "Ugh. You never should have drank so much."_

"_Why? You drank a lot too." Julie laughed. "What?"_

"_It only seemed like I drank a lot. I had two beers and everything after that I passed over to y'all." Julie explained. "I only acted like I was drunk."_

_Charlie grabbed his stomach and hunched over but didn't puke. "But why?"_

_She looked over at Adam who was lying down now. Charlie knew the situation, maybe better then she did. She hadn't really talked to Guy in a long time. Sure the ducks that stayed in Minnesota had their weekly get togethers and they both attended them but it had been since a little bit after Connie left that she had a one on one conversation with him. Charlie and Guy had to have talked about it since the situation is such a dominate circumstance in their lives "Connie and Guy. There is just so much drama going on there. I knew someone needed to be sober incase they needed interference. But I really didn't want to get involved in it. Connie wouldn't bring a drunk Julie into it, but she would a sober Julie."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_No, you wouldn't. I'm so sick of Connie and Guy dancing around all their issues. They need to just stop playing dumb and get back together!"_

"_Agreed."_

_Julie nodded and continued, "Every time I get involved in their problems I just add more. I blame myself for everything that happened. I could've stopped it. I was the only person who could've changed everything. Connie and Guy would be happy and have like a gazillion babies right now if I would have been able to stop it! I screwed up their lives! I had even tried to go find Connie that night! But that guy wouldn't stop talking."_

"_Julie, it isn't your fault that Guy and Connie have so many issues. Okay, sure having a baby so young wasn't the best thing that could have happened. But the whole getting married, running off to New York thing wasn't your fault; I mean this is Guy and Connie we're talking about. How many times did they fight during high school? They got married way to young even if they are Connie and Guy. I've known those two almost all my life and I know they will find each other again. You can't run away from love like that." Charlie said._

_Julie wiped the tears from her eyes. She never told anyone how she felt about the situation before. "You really think so?" Charlie nodded. "God, you have no idea how guilty I felt when Connie told me she was pregnant."_

"_You shouldn't have. Colleen is a great girl and I'm glad she was born." Charlie said cheerfully. He straightened himself up right. "I feel better now."_

"_Good because I think Adam fell asleep."_

"_I DDDID NOT!" Adam yelled from where he was. "By the way, isn't this your apartment?"_

_Julie looked at the apartment, "Well isn't that something?"_

_Julie pulled out the sleeper sofa for the boys and was going to sleep in her bedroom._

"_I'm not sleeping with him!" Adam said arms crossed. "I'm not like that!"_

"_Adam you look like a girl. So shut up and go to sleep." Julie told him. She left the boys and went to her room._

_She was already on her way to slumber when she heard Adam. "Juuuuulie."_

"_What, Adam?"_

"_I got scared. Can I sleep with you?"_

"_For Christ Sake, you are a grown man!"_

"_Puh-lease?"_

"_Fine. Just don't kick me." She felt Adam get into the bed with her and immediately heard his snoring. She began to drift herself when she heard someone's foot steps. "You've got to be kidding me! What Charlie?"_

"_I got lonely."_

"_Ugh. Get in."_

* * *

Groan. Growl. Yell. "What the hell?" Charlie turned and saw Adam wiping the make up from last night off with his hands. "Why do I have make up on?" Adam looked around and saw he was laying in bed with Julie _and_ Charlie. "And why are _you_ here?"

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" Charlie asked. Adam shook his head. "We got extremely drunk, and Julie brought us here." He said as if it happened every night.

"Oh, I do remember something about alligators."

"There was nothing about alligators, you idiot!" Julie said struggling to get up. "Charlie you're on my leg."

Charlie looked, "Oh, sorry." He finally sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Charlie don't you have practice today?" Julie asked. "Adam, sweetie go wash your face." He started to protest but in the end did what he was told.

"What's today?"

Julie looked at the corner of her alarm clock. "Tuesday."

Wham! "Ow. Julie I walked into the door frame!" Julie rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked. His eyes traveled to the black alarm clock on her side table. 12:23. "The kids are going to kill me!"

"I'm sure they'll understand." Julie reasoned. "Then again we were pretty bad when we were their age."

"Thanks Julie." He sighed. "Hey why hasn't Adam come back yet? I better go now, good luck with Adam."

"Oh no, Adam!" Julie waved good bye to Charlie and rushed to her bathroom. "Adam, how the hell can you poke your eye with my tooth brush when you are washing your face?" Charlie heard Julie say as he walked out of her apartment.

* * *

When Charlie had finally gotten to Eden Hall he was 35 minutes late, meaning they had only thirty minutes to prepare for a major game on Thursday.

"Sorry guys! Uh…I was…I uh…woke up late! Yeah, that's what happened!"

"Yeah whatever." Someone snorted.

"No I'm serious! That's what happened."

"Uh huh."

"I'm not lying!" Charlie said. "Look this could go on and on, but we don't have that kind of time."

"Yeah thanks to you!"

"That's it! Ten laps!" Charlie ordered. The kids just stared at him. "What are you waiting for? Get going!"

Finally they started skating, leaving Charlie by himself. "What a bunch of smartasses! No wonder Orion was so tough!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Haha, I had SO much fun writing this. As you can tell Adam was VERY drunk. Haha. **


	4. Blackout

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: Another fun chapter to write. It's a change of pace, kind of. This is a Portman/Julie one.**

* * *

The lights flickered three or four times before finally the electricity went out. The only ducks that remained at the dorms were Averman, Julie, Ken, Luis, and Portman while the local ducks went to their homes for the night with the exception of Averman who stayed behind. Russ and Dwayne were staying with Fulton and Guy.

Julie had been reading a book when the electricity went out. "Can't I read a book without something going wrong?" She asked to no one at all.

Carefully, the fifteen year old got down on her knees and felt around for her bed. When she found it she reached underneath for her old flashlight that she had put there for when she needed something underneath the bed.

Grabbing it she pushed the switch into the on position. No light. "Well that's great."

From where Julie assumed was the door she heard a muffled voice, "Julie? Are you in there?"

"Yes. At lease I think I am." Julie said in response. She heard the door creak open revealing Ken along with Portman holding a candle.

"We're all gathered in Luis and Russ's room." Portman told Julie. He handed her the candle. "Someone said there was a city wide blackout."

Julie walked with the boys while the light from the candles flashed against the walls. "Really?"

"Well that's what biscuit head said, at lease." Ken clarified. 'Biscuit head' being one of the dorm advisers who was constantly telling people misinformation. "But it could only be a blown circuit in our building."

The blonde frowned, "I really hate that we don't know what's really going on. It worries me."

"Chill, babe. I'll protect you." Portman grabbed the doorknob of dorm room 136 as he reassured her.

Before they entered the room Julie retorted, "I really wish you'd stop with the babe stuff." The room was lighted with half a dozen candles with the two remaining ducks in the middle of the room. "You know, it really disturbs me that a teenage boy has so many candles."

"What can I say? Girls love a boy who knows aromatherapy." Luis grinned at her. He took her candle and put it with the others.

"Um, no they don't." Julie said. "It makes girls wonder about certain boys' sexuality."

Luis scoffed, "What would you know?" Averman who had remained quiet till then muttered, "Uh, Oh."

"Last time I checked I was a girl. I think I know what I'm talking about." Julie angrily said.

Portman slid next to Julie, "Hey, Jules? How come I've never been able to check to see if you are a girl?" Averman started laughing. The others turned and looked at him. "What?"

He was hysterical. "Please! You know you sneak a peak at her in the locker room!"

"WHAT?" Julie shrieked. "HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"

Luis slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Averman! That was a locker room secret! There are just something's that should never be mentioned."

"WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER ME?"

The boys didn't say anything. Portman actually looked scared of his girlfriend. Averman was still laughing so Luis being brave responded, "The peaking began during the Goodwill games," Julie looked murderous but he continued, "it was an accident really but once word got around it became a tradition of sorts."

"I'm going to kill all of you." Julie said then thought about it. "No, wait. I'm going to let Connie do it.

Averman stopped laughing to say, "She knows!" He began laughing again so hard he was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Julie raised her voice again, "WHAT?"

Portman stepped up to the plate to answer her. "Dwayne being the good gentleman that he is felt guilty and told Connie. Remember when he liked her? Jeeze, that feels like along time ago!"

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?" The angry girl asked her friends.

"You weren't exactly best friends then. You didn't become friends until right before we all went home. I bet she thought she was never going to see you again." Luis explained.

Julie remembering what Luis said before asked them, "You said it was _a _locker room secret, you mean to tell me there's more?"

Averman who had finally sobered from laughing replied, "Sure, there are tons! Like, how Banksie might be gay, and – ." Luis rolled his eyes.

"Averman! We took an ode, man!" Portman exclaimed. The curly haired boy got a wild look on his face. "You're right. She knows too much! She must be killed!"

"Touch me and you _will_ be dead."

Luis blinked and turned fully around. "Hey where's Ken? Wasn't he with you?"

Portman and Julie looked at each other. "Yeah he was right with us!"

Averman grabbed a candle and wiggled his fingers over it causing shadows to go everywhere. "Maybe the shadow demons took him?"

"Dude seriously?" The taller muscular boy took the candle away from him. "You're how old and you're talking like that?"

Averman gasped, "That really hurts my feelings. I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Uh, you just did."

"Shut up, Ken!"

They all turned to the former figure skater, and Julie asked, "Where they hell have you been?"

Ken smiled innocently and held up his right hand. He began counting down and dropping a finger with each number. When he was finished the lights flashed back on.

"Wow. How come you never told us you were magic?" Averman asked, but when he saw the horrified look on Portman's face he said, "Relax, _Dean _I was joking. Or was I?"

"Okay…" Julie said awkwardly. She still wasn't use to Averman's sense of humor.

Ken took a seat on the floor next to Averman. "So what did you guys do while I was away?"

"She knows, man." Luis said. Ken looking confused Luis added, "LRS number 7 and number 23."

"Holy Batman." Ken said causing Portman to say, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"How?" Ken asked. Julie pulled Portman away from the group while Luis and Averman explained to Ken what happened.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Let the boys be themselves." Julie instructed him. "I forgive you about the whole locker room thing."

Portman looked down at her, he had never noticed how much taller he was then her. "Really?" He whispered. She nodded. Standing on her tippy toes she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"AVERMAN! THE OTHERS _WILL_ KILL YOU!" Ken yelled.

"Not if the shadow demons get them!"

Portman smiled and told Averman, "Or if they get _you_."

"AHHHH!"

Everyone started laughing, "So did Connie at lease hurt you?"

Luis looked around the room. "I still have bruises."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N 2: I know I poke a lot of fun at Adam about being gay, but he isn't. The charactor in Sweet Home Alabama his character is based on is. Julie and Adam are going out in "real time". As seen in SHM.**


	5. Pictures

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...just Colleen. **

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this. I'm even sorrier this one sucks. But I had major writers block and you learn a few things that are important...and cover up my stupid novice mistakes I made in "SHM". Also, see the other note at the bottom. Okay, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Lying in a corner of a New York apartment was a brown box covered with year old dust. Staring at said box was twenty-four year old Connie Moreau. She was trying to stop herself from walking over and grabbing the box and looking at the objects inside.

Connie knew that if she opened that box she would start crying. She hadn't gotten over everything that had happened. She had left for a reason, and she wanted to forget everything but her life was complicated and she just couldn't. She had to keep going back month after month. She needed her past.

The springs in her bed made a sound when she got off of it. Connie shuffled her feet the whole six feet she had to walk to reach the box. The box was heavier then she remembered.

Connie's small hands shook as she lifted the lid off the box. She picked up all the pictures and began to look at them. Some pictures were taken when her and her friends were kids, but most had been taken in when they were in high school and after college.

The picture on the top made her heart squirm in her chest. She couldn't believe that of all the pictures in that box this one was on top. It was one from her wedding. The picture was of nothing all that important, just a random picture her Aunt Mandy took. But the picture was one of the few pictures from her wedding Connie took with her when she left Minnesota. She left behind the professional pictures taken at the wedding. Connie guessed she had around fifty pictures, and a wedding picture ended on top.

Taking the pictures was one of the last things she did before she left.

Connie put the picture in the box so she could look at the rest of the photos. The next one in the pile made Connie laugh. It was a picture of Julie making a silly face. It was from college. After spending so much time away from her home in Maine, Julie made the decision to go to college back "home." Julie told her best friend she'd send pictures of her to make sure Colleen would remember her.

Connie sighed. Colleen. When Julie told her she was leaving Connie was mad. Colleen was only a few months old when college time came around and Julie had promised to be there for her. Connie knew at the time she shouldn't be mad, she was the one that had a baby, not Julie.

Deciding to move on Connie put the picture back in the box. The next picture in the pile was a bit older one of Dwayne, Luis, and Russ. After high school was over they went back to their homes. They were the only out of state ducks that never really adapted to life in Minnesota. She hadn't been as upset with them as she had been with Julie. She hadn't been _as_ close with them as she was with her. Connie couldn't blame them, though. She understood why they left; but she was surprised that Luis left. She thought he liked it in Minnesota. She still talked to him and every now and then Dwayne. Dwayne calls every few months to see how she's doing, and how Colleen is. Last time she heard Russ had a job in marketing. She put the picture in the box with the others and looked at the next picture.

This picture was of her and Guy's puppy. Looking at the picture made Connie cry. A few months before Connie left Guy, the puppy was run over. Connie loved Samson and the death tore her apart. The image of walking outside only to see blood and hair in the road flashed into her mind.

Connie got up to blow her nose. She knew she'd begin to cry, but seeing that picture of Samson really got to her. She decided that she the trip down memory lane had lasted too long. Grabbing the rest of the pictures she tossed them back into the box and put it back in the corner she loathed.

She needed to get ready for her date with Mark, anyways. They'd been dating for a few weeks and he seemed nice. When she told him she wasn't going to sleep with him, he didn't run like the other guys had. As Connie started to date, she realized she couldn't have sex with anyone. She couldn't force herself to. She just wasn't ready. Guy was the only man she had ever been with. Yes, she was trying to get over him but she just couldn't. At least not at this point in time.

* * *

**A/N 2: So, I have ideas for two more chapters and then after that this fic will either be complete or just on hiatus till I can think of something else. I'm also working on another fic that I'm sure you all will like. School starts in about thirteen days so I'll really try to get this one finish before I go MIA. That's it for now. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Colleen and SamsonI forgot to mention that last time.**

**A/N: So, I really hate Connie in this one but it had to be done. "Maybe She'll Get Lonely" by Jack Ingram is the perfect song to listen to while reading this, just so you know. It was major inspiration for this.**

* * *

Guy frowned he hadn't seen Connie this mad in a long time. He couldn't understand why, either. They were out of school and married, they could raise Colleen now. Only Colleen was six, she would be confused and wouldn't understand why she was living with her "sister". Guy wanted them to be one big happy family but Connie didn't want to do that to Colleen.

Connie got frustrated at him; he saw that in her face. They'd been talking about it for several months and neither was willing to budge on their opinions. Connie was afraid of what everyone would say when they found out she had a daughter whom she'd given birth to in high school. Guy told her it didn't matter what people thought of _them_, as long as they were together.

That was what the argument was about. A pretty simple disagreement that could have an even simpler ending had a life longer then their dog. Today, the fighting was bad. Guy just didn't understand and apparently that was the problem.

"Why don't you understand? I can't do that to Colleen! She won't understand." Connie yelled at Guy. He frowned. "And if she does she'll hate us! I couldn't take it if she did!"

Guy walked over to the window sill and grabbed a framed picture from it. The picture in the frame was of Guy, Connie and Colleen together. It was one of the few pictures the couple had of them three together. He showed it to Connie, "We're a family. A family should be together."

Connie took the picture and put in on the table next to her. "Maybe when she's older. Not now."

"Ugh."

Connie started to cry. She couldn't believe Guy. "Don't you dare 'ugh' me!" Connie got up from her chair. "Why won't you listen to me?" She stepped closer to Guy.

He noticed his wife was very mad, and for nothing he thought. "Connie you're being stupid."

The angry woman glared at her husband. "I can't believe you said that!"

"It's the truth!"

Connie sighed. "This isn't working, Guy."

"Of course it isn't. You are being stubborn, but I know you only want what's best for Colleen." Guy tried to kiss the top of her head but she pulled away.

"I'm leaving." Blood drained from his face when he heard those two words.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

* * *

Guy watched as the love of his life packed her bags to leave him. He tried to stop her but she told him to just go. Nothing was going to change her mind. She'd been thinking about it for a while.

"What about Colleen?" He asked her.

"Don't worry I'll come back once every month."

Her words surprised him. "Come back? Where are you going?"

"New York. I need a change." She said as she took a huge stack of pictures from a cabinet.

"I can't believe you!" Guy exclaimed. He was upset. His wife was leaving him and moving hundreds of miles away.

Connie turned, "Me? You won't even listen to me!" She snapped. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. I'm gone."

Connie walked out of the room with her suitcase. Guy closed his eyes and heard the screen door slam.

One of the only people who ever cared about just walked out of his life.

He was in shock. Connie. Gone. It took him a long time to snap back.

Connie would have said good-bye to Colleen, for sure. Maybe Julie. He wanted to go after her but he knew if Connie already made up her mind his begging would be useless.

Guy's heart broke. Connie was his other half, through and through. He would die for her, but right now he felt as though he was going to die _because_ of her.

The best Guy could do is pray she'd get lonely on her way to New York. How was she going to get there? She didn't have a car. Would she take a bus? Would she tell her parents where she was going? Would they be concerned on how she was going to get there? Better yet, did they try to stop her?

Guy prayed she had as he dialed his in-laws number. "Shirlee! Did Connie tell you she was leaving?" He sighed as Connie's mom told him what happened when Connie told them the news. "I know! She's been acting like that for some time now, too. That's exactly what I told her!" Nodding his head even though she couldn't see him. "Of course Colleen is upset, Connie and her are close! Oooooh, well tell her everything will be okay. I'm sure Connie will come back. Yeah, I know. Okay, tell Colleen I'll be over later today. You guessed right. Okay, see you later." He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.

* * *

From what Shirlee told him Connie was going to take a plane to New York. Where the hell did she get that kind of money from? Shirlee and Chris, her parents tried to stop her but she ignored them. Connie leaving Guy upset Colleen maybe more then Connie actually leaving did. Her parents noticed Connie's change too.

Driving down the highway Guy dared to speed to reach the airport. He needed Connie. She was like oxygen to him. He wanted her with him. They belonged together. She'd only been gone for a few hours and he missed her so much.

* * *

Guy ran into the airport and franticly searched for Connie. He could only pray her flight hadn't left yet.

"Connie!" He yelled for her but only strangers looked at him. He pulled an old woman aside and asked her, "Sorry, ma'am, but have you seen a woman. She has long brown hair, and is yay high?"

The woman scrunched her face while searching her memory. "I'm sorry, young man." She shook her head.

"That's alright. Thank you."

Guy sighed. He looked at the departure times on the screen over head. _2:15 Albany, New York. _He looked at the clock on the wall, 2:32.

Guy wanted to yell but refrained himself from doing so. He had been too late. That got him to thinking; if the flight had been today then Connie had to have bought the ticket way before. So, he deduced that she had put a date on the day she was going to leave him. Why would she do that? How could she do that? Didn't she know what that would do to him? Does she even care anymore? Was she that unhappy with him?

He really truly didn't understand. She left him, and she wasn't looking back.

When she's in New York, maybe she'll get lonely and come back to him. That's all he could pray for.

* * *

It was three months after Connie 'escaped' to New York that she decided to send him the divorce papers.

Guy was getting his hockey equipment in order. He had just got a job with the Minnesota Wild hockey team. He hadn't realized that between him and Connie they had a lot of hockey stuff. Deciding to take a break he looked at the clock and saw the mail should have came.

The thing that caught his eye was a huge envelope from 'Constance Moreau'.

"Okay, what the fuck?" He opened it and his eyes immediately saw the word 'divorce'. He started laughing. "Yeah, not going to happen." He sat the papers on the table and began to plan what he was going to do to get Connie back.

With his job he'd be getting more money, he'd go to New York and beg for her to come back. To him.

* * *

**A/N 2: Okay, so you know how Guy and Connie's puppy gets ran over, right? Well today my dog got ran over. His legs are screwed up but he's still alive. Thank god! How ironic is that?!**


	7. Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this one...only the plot.**

**A/N: Orginally this was going to be the first chapter of a completly new fic but with school starting I won't have time to continue with it AND the other one I talked about a few chapters back. So I just edited it to fit with LITS, and there will be three parts to this. This one, one where Julie finds out Connie left Minnesota, and one where Connie goes to see Julie to tell her she's getting married missing moment from SHM. Since this was going to be it's own fic it's in Julie's point of view, it's different but I sort of like it. Plus, I like Julie way more after writing this.**

* * *

You would think that I and Connie would be best friends seeing as how we're the only girls on a mostly boy hockey team. We're not. We're not even close to friends. She never talks to me; if she has to she has a look of disdain on her face. I think she hates me, but I haven't given her a reason too. I'm a nice person, aren't I? Sure, _I would_ think that but I'm not a mean personal at all.

We found out we had to room together for the junior goodwill games and that's when I realized she didn't like me. I looked over at her when we were told and saw her frown. At that point we hadn't even talked! Whenever we were alone together for whatever reason she would just act like I wasn't even there. Like I didn't exist. She was so good at ignoring me I had to pinch myself to make sure I _did_ exist.

At first I thought it was just because she was so used to being the only girl and I kept telling myself she would come around eventually. She never did. As I was getting use to the guys I considered talking to one of them about it. Charlie, Goldberg, Averman, Jesse, Adam and especially Guy were too close to Connie, so they were out. Dwayne and Luis were in love with her, they were out. Portman and Russ wouldn't care or understand. I was confused about what Fulton would think. He's friends with Connie but he's also was neutral to most things that went on. Maybe Ken? He'd be good to talk to.

I didn't do anything for a few weeks. The silence was killing me. I told Portman about it and he said I should just confront her about it. Ugh. He doesn't understand, Connie somewhat scares me…He told me that if I really wanted to talk to someone about it, to talk to Fulton, that he was like Gandhi or something.

After the game against Russia I decided to talk to Fulton. We only had the championship game left and I really wanted to be friends with Connie! We were all going out for ice cream after we got changed. I was usually one of the last out so I wouldn't have to go walk back with Connie in the silence. Fulton was about to leave the locker room when I came out of the girls changing room.

I grabbed my bag from the bench and hurried to catch up with him. "Hey Fulton, can I talk to you about something?" He looked at me in surprise and shrugged his shoulders, and I began, "Connie doesn't like me and for the life of me I can't figure out why."

He didn't say anything and when I glanced at him he looked like he was contemplating what to tell me. He opened his mouth and then immediately closed it.

"What is it? Fult, you can tell me." I coaxed him. He knew why. I knew it. He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Fult?"

"Connie is Connie. That's something you've got to understand." I frowned as he continued. "You know of the original District 5 team?"

I nodded, "What does that have to do with this?" I was getting bit frustrated. Don't play games! Just get to the point!

"You heard of Tammy Duncan, right?" He asked me. Again I nodded. "She's a lot like Connie. She and Connie became close after Tammy joined the Ducks. Well when it came time to come out here and become Team USA, Tammy's mom decided to move and get Tammy and her brother Tommy back into figure skating." Fulton explained to me. He started walking again.

"I still don't understand." I say. I don't. Call me blonde if you want to but what did Tammy Duncan have to do with me?

I saw him roll his eyes, and I begin to drag my bag behind me. "Let me put it like this, Tammy and Connie were friends. Tammy moved. That hurt Connie."

I took it all in and realized why Connie was avoiding me. "She's afraid that if she gets attached to me she'll lose me too?" I asked him.

He nodded and we reached the others. They looked annoyed at us for being late.

* * *

When we got back to our hotel room Connie went straight to change into her pajamas as she usually did. I changed into mine and put my hair up in a pony tail. Connie came out and sat on her bed then leaned over to turn off her lamp.

"Connie?" She looked up surprised. I stopped trying to talk to her a few weeks ago.

"What?" Don't have to get an attitude! Jeeze…

"We _can_ be friends, you know." I tell her, and then add, "It wouldn't kill you to talk to me."

Connie frowned. "Which one of the guys have you been talking to?"

"Fulton." I admit. I hope when I wake up he's still alive…wait I hope _I'm _still alive.

"Julie, please don't take it personally but I really don't think I can take losing a friend again," She smiled to herself and added, "Tammy and I were really close. If you and I become close you're just going to leave and go home in a few days."

"True. If I promise I won't ever leave you, will you be willing to be friends?" So, I would have to leave, but I really want to talk to another girl!

Connie stared at me for a minute. "Julie you're leaving in a few days after the Iceland game! I just said that!"

I tell her, "Yes but if I promise I won't ever leave you, I can leave you physically, but not mentally! Besides, I know this is going to sound corny but wouldn't it be better to have loved and lost then to never have loved?" I said laughing as I do so. I just sounded like a total idiot and made absolutely no sense doing so. Connie begins laughing too.

"You know, I think this can work." She says and I smile.

"Really? I was just saying random stuff."

"Exactly. I like that." She got up off her bed and came to me. Giving me her hand to shake she says, "Hi Julie. I'm Connie, and you're my new best friend." Only we have five days. Five days. I finally got her to open up to me and I'll be gone in a few days!

"Sounds like a plan!" I sounded a bit too exited there…I shook her hand.

Her eyes brows rose at me and she gave me a critical look. "Are you always like that?"

I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. "Like what?"

Connie just smiled and turned off her lamp.

I made some progress at least.


	8. Can't Believe Her

**Disclaimer: I only own Colleen.**

**A/N: Another one where Connie pisses me off...This is the second of the Julie point of view chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

So here I am drinking some sweet tea and I get a call. When I got up to answer it I didn't think it would be my best friend's mother calling to complain to me her daughter has ran off to New York or that she thought her daughter had already told me.

Connie told me that she was unhappy but I didn't think it was the 'I'm going to leave my husband and everyone behind to move to New York' kind. I have to wonder what she's thinking. She has a daughter! I can't believe Connie didn't tell me she was going. Maybe I could have talked her out of it. But could I really have? Connie is such an independent person. I remember Fulton's words from when we were kids, _"Connie is Connie."_

At the time I thought he meant it like, Connie _is_ Connie. But since then I've come to realize she really is her own person. No one can control her.

I wonder how Guy is holding up. How could Connie do that to him? He's always done everything to make _her_ happy. She's always been his world.

Taking a minute to get over the shock I finish my tea before I go to comfort Guy. I go out and get into my black Volvo. Since I came back to Minnesota I've started to walk everywhere even though before I returned my parents bought me a new car. I don't know but there's something about it that scares me. Yes, a car scares me. But today I decide to drive it; it'll give me less time to think bad things about Connie. She's my best friend but the things she does sometimes…

I try to force myself to think of bunnies and frolicking deer in meadows as I drive to Guy and Connie's house. Well I guess it's just Guy's now. I sigh. I think of Adam and how amazing he is. We began dating junior year in high school but we broke up when I chose to go to college in Maine. I hated that, more then anything. I just missed my family so much! After college I moved back to Minnesota, I wanted to be back with my friends. Getting to know Colleen was another reason I came back. Adam and I soon began to rebuild our relationship. So, I start thinking about Adam and that leads to Colleen, which is a direct link to Connie. Ugh.

"Whatever." I say to myself as I pull into Guy's driveway. I park behind Guy's old truck. Jeeze, he's had that for forever. But, hey at least his truck doesn't scare him! Or does it?

I knocked on the door when I reached it. I began humming as I waited, and that has nothing to do with me being an impatient person at all. Forever had passed when Guy finally came to the door. I swear.

"Hey, I heard." I let him know softly. He motioned for me to come in and I enter the threshold, so to speak. "I can't believe her."

He nodded his head and said, "I really don't know what to think. She planned it. She had to of. She left here just an hour and a half before her flight."

We sit down on the old brown couch Guy's parents gave them as a wedding present. Nice parents, huh? "She told me she was unhappy but I never thought she was this unhappy." I admit.

He looks at me with interest. "Really? Why was she unhappy?"

I shook my head, "She said she was upset about not being able to have a real life."

"What does that mean? She has a life." Guy says confused.

"She didn't clarify to me, but I think I may know." I remembered back to when Connie found out she was pregnant. "As soon as Connie found out she was pregnant she was so disappointed in herself. It was horrible. She was worried about what everyone would think, afraid of what would happen to her. I think she feels like she screwed up her life, and Colleen's."

"That's one of the reason's we had been fighting. She doesn't want people to think badly of her." He told me. I don't understand what Connie was thinking. I tell him that. "I don't either."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me, either."

"She didn't?" He looks surprised by that. I am too.

"Nope. Her mom called me and told me." I replied to him. Guy looks like a complete wreck; I haven't seen him this bad since Colleen got sick when she was younger. I had to fly back here from Maine. They didn't think she was going to make it. "Have you been over there, yet?"

"Not yet. I just got back from the airport. I wanted some time to think before I go over there." He says and I nod. Poor Guy! Poor Colleen! Did Connie think about how this was going to affect Colleen? I don't know how Connie could be so selfish.

"I better go then." I get up and he does too. As we walk to the door I notice the picture of the 'happy family' on the table, face down. I gave them that picture, as a present. What's with that? I don't ask out loud though. When we reach the door I hug him and tell him to call me if he needs anything.

I began to step out the door when the stupid voice in my head told me to ask him about his truck. "Hey Guy, your truck doesn't scare you does it?"

He gave me a weird look. "No, why?"

"Uh, just wondering!" I say and run to my car. The car I hate…

* * *

My answering machine's beep greets me when I get home. I really need to change my message on there. Every time I call to check my messages when I'm away my voice makes me want to vomit. It's so low and slow. Do I really talk like that? If so, then I sound a lot like a man. No wonder Adam likes me. I laugh at myself. I really shouldn't have thought that. I have no doubt about Adam's sexuality. There's just sometimes he says or does something….

Anyways I press the play button. There's her voice. Connie's voice is so…non-manly. Why can't I have her voice?

Basically, her message is apologetic and she gives me a number to call her at. Her message pisses me off. Yeah, I'm the last person she tells. Should I call her now or wait a day? Hmm. Better call her now.

I dialed the number she gave me which made me think, 'She already has a number?' She really had planned this. Did she already have an apartment there? Had she been there before? How? When? So many questions swirled in my head.

Ugh. There's that perfect voice. "Hello?" She says.

"Connie it's Julie." I tell her even though she should know my stupid voice by now.

I can hear her take a deep breath. "I know you're probably mad at me, but just hear me out, okay?"

"Fine." It sounded harsher then I wanted it to. I went ahead and sat down in my favorite chair.

"Things haven't been right for awhile now. Remember how I told you I was unhappy? I think it's more then that. I think I need a fresh start from everything. From my old life." What the fuck? Old life? The next thing she said took her a while to get out. "I think I'm going to divorce Guy."

"WHAT?"

"Do you realize he's the only person I've ever dated?" She asked me. Is she fucking kidding me?

"That's what happens when you found your true love." I try hard to restrain myself from going through the phone and hitting her. Is she for real?

"I don't think that he's my true love." I gasped. "I don't feel anything. I haven't for awhile I think."

I finally snap. "Why did you marry him then? I can't believe you. You have a daughter and you just leave for New York? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Julie, I know! Don't you think I asked myself that? I don't know anymore. I just need to get out of Minnesota. I want to be someone other then me. I want people to look at me and see someone people can look up to not some stupid little girl who grew up on the streets. I just don't want to be me."

"You didn't grow up on the streets." I tell her. "Colleen looks up to you, you know." She really does. Colleen loves her so much.

"I know I didn't but people see me as if I did. She won't look up to me when she finds out _I_ got pregnant with her at sixteen!" She then tells me something that really screws up her plan of becoming someone else. "I'll be back once every month though."

"If you come back you'll never going to be someone else." I say. She groans.

"I know but I _can't_ leave Colleen." Well at least she has some sort of motherly instinct. Kind of.

I decide to ask her the question that's been bugging me since this whole thing started. "Why do you care so much about what people think?"

She hesitates before she answers, "I don't know."


	9. Early

**Disclaimer: I only own Colleen. Not the Ducks.**

The doorbell rang waking me up I groaned and looked at the clock. 9:00. Who wants to see me at 9:00 in the morning? Whoever it is, is going to be in so much trouble! I put on my bathrobe over my pajamas before I answer the door.

I gritted my teeth all the way there to keep me from cursing. That's never the best way to start off the day. I opened the door to find my long lost friend, Connie standing looking irritated. Neither is that.

"You haven't been back in awhile." I walk to the kitchen leaving her standing outside. I hope she closes the door on her way in. I can hear her footsteps follow me. She hasn't come for her monthly visit in a few months. She called me a few times but I still thought she had finally left us all behind. I've called her everything in the book since then.

"I know. I've been busy. I sent you my book, did you get it?" I began to make some coffee. I can tell she's here for a reason. She's never in Minnesota this early.

"I read it. It was okay." I tell her. Honestly, it was just a memory to me. I lived through most of what she wrote about. I did like my character, though. "Why are you here?"

"You know how I was dating that guy?" I nodded. The cake eater. Connie surprised me when she told me she was dating a Mayor's son. "He proposed to me." She showed me the ring. The diamond is huge. I've never seen a rock that big! That man really is rich.

I don't know what to say so I glanced over at the coffee pot. Only half full, damn it! I took a few seconds and finally said, "What about Guy?"

"I need him to sign the divorce papers." I roll my eyes at her. "Okay, I know what you're going to say. I just think this time I can get him to do it."

I interrupt her before she can say any more. "Do you really? Guy hasn't signed the papers since you gave them to him, how many years ago? You haven't even pushed him to sign them till now! You know what I think?" I ask her. She's never asked me what I think; she's always assumed that I think something that I really don't.

"Please don't." She begins to see where I'm going with it. She even sounds hurt, but she needs to hear it.

"I think you're still in love with Guy. I don't think you ever stopped loving him." The coffee is done now and I pour myself and Connie a cup. I blow on it before I take a sip.

She ignores what I say and responds, "I really like Mark."

I look at her, she doesn't seem aware of what she said. "Like not love?"

"You know what I meant." She takes a large gulp of the coffee.

"I do, but do you?" I ask her. She's engaged to a guy and she's likes him. She doesn't love him?

She sighed. "Julie, I'm so confused. I was so unhappy when I left, but now I miss the life I had here."

I really feel for her but she did it to herself, right? I hate that I think that but Connie has caused so much pain for all of us. I want the old Connie back.

"Ugh, Connie. Do you have any idea how badly you hurt Guy? How badly he still hurts?" She looks at me. Yes! I've got her attention. "Do you know how many times he's called me to talk about how much he misses you?" Well that's a lie. I haven't had a real conversation with him in several months.

"Is there something going on between you and him?" I wanted to slap myself; of course _she'd _think that.

"Of course not! I'm with Adam, remember?" I tell her. I love Adam. Seriously.

"Still?" That hurts my feelings…sort of.

I took another sip of my coffee and tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. Sure, we've been going out for along time but she doesn't have to say 'still'! "Yes. Why?"

"It's just you two have been together for an awfully long while." She said it with tad bit of suggestion in her voice.

"You're the last person who should be judging other peoples relationships." I can't believe the nerve of her. "Or even assuming things."

"I know, you are right." She stared at her mug as she asked me, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"You're not a bad person, Connie." I smile at her when she looks at me nevertheless I add, "But you hurt us all when you left. I know you've apologized several times but that doesn't make what you did not real. The ducks, your friends you abandoned us! You left your daughter here. I know you love her more then life but how could you? You broke Guy's heart. It's still broken. He tries hard not to show it but we all can tell."

I've always been a firm believer that Guy and Connie are the definition of true love. They were always so cute together. I hope that while she's here she will realize she loves him. I hope she has grown up and realized it doesn't matter what people think. I really want Guy and Connie to be able to raise Colleen as their daughter together.

She gasped. "Oh god I _am_ a bad person!" I'm glad what I said got to her.

I change the subject. "So, tell me about your fiancé."

She started telling me about how he proposed and I yawned. Did she really have to come here this early? Yes, I know that she wants to divorce Guy as soon as possible but does that mean she has to come to my house and talk to me right away. Why won't she say she loves Mark? Does she love him? I wonder if he knows about Colleen.

"…he's really sweet too!" I heard her finish. I must have tuned her out. Oh well.

"As long as he makes you happy." I tell her.

"You weren't listening were you?"

I grin at her. "You know me so well." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but you _did_ wake me up."

"Really?" She frowned. "I didn't realize it was that early." You still woke me up!

"I'm sure you didn't." I tell her. "Hey, does Mark know about Colleen and the situation?"

I can tell by the look on her face he doesn't. She confirms my thought. "No. I'm going to tell Colleen, first." She's finally going to tell her?

"Really?" I ask cynically. I mean that was one of the reasons she left, right? She was afraid Colleen was going to hate her.

"I'm absolutely sure I'm going to tell her. I have to; I want her to come live with me and Mark." What?

"Oh my god. You can't!" Is she crazy?

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" Uh, duh! She sighed. "Why is it that the things I do always make people hate me?"

"Sweetie, nobody hates you." Even if we want to. "It's just you can't take Colleen away. Guy would die. There's no doubt about that. Taking Colleen away is stupid, Connie."

"Why can't I do anything right?" She started to cry. I went over and pulled her into a hug. I sat there with her.

"Shsssh. I didn't mean to make you cry." Maybe I did. I just need her to snap out of it. "Connie, you keep thinking about yourself. You need to think of the others. Did you even think about how Guy would react when you try to take Colleen? He wouldn't allow it. Did you think about the rest of us? We all love Colleen. I know your parents have been supportive of you but I doubt they'd let you do that."

"I did! I swear! He's had all this time with her and I haven't!"

"That's because you chose to leave." Connie is so screwed up. How did she become like this?

"It isn't fair!"

"Connie, it _is_ fair. You left and now you want to punish the rest of us! You can't do that." I tell her.

"The thing is I know that! I guess I'm just tired from the flight here. I'm just talking stupid." She got up from the chair. "I'm going to let you go back to sleep."

I get up too and follow her outside, "Are you going to your parent's house?"

She laughed, "Guy told me to go there. So I guess I am." I waved good-bye and came back inside. What a morning. I know I should call the guys but I headed to my bedroom, anyways. If I'm going to talk to someone else I better be well rested.

* * *


	10. Duck Relationships

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this one...just "the baby". Kelsey, Allison-Miranda, and Lisa are just names I took from random songs I have.**

**A/N: Two chapters in one night? Am I awesome or what? I've been thinking and I can come up with one more chapter. I not sure about anything after that. If you'd like to see a missing moment or something tell me, and I can see how I can fit that to fit this story.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

After the entire team found out about the pregnancy they all gathered in Charlie, Adam and Guy's dorm room; minus Guy and Connie. Fitting eleven people into a dorm room is a hard thing to do, even if it's one of the larger ones at Eden Hall.

"I knew about it." Julie said breaking the silence. They all looked at her. "I was with her when she found out."

"I can't believe them two!" Charlie shook his head. Connie wouldn't be able to play at lease half of the next hockey season. What were they thinking? They weren't. As one of their best friends he wasn't really surprised. He thought it would happen he just didn't think it would happen so soon. He thought they'd be married before they had a baby.

"I can't believe there's going to be a little Guy running around." Goldberg said. A look of fright appeared on his face, "Or a little Connie!" That was a horrible thought. Connie is a very scary person, having two in this world would be a bad thing.

"With that being said I think it's time I sing a song," Averman cleared his throat out. Dwayne tried to put his hand over the boy's mouth but Averman moved out of reach. "Guy and Connie made a mistake and now they have to pay. She's going to pop out a monster sometime during the day." That was obviously not his best work.

"Don't quit your day job, Averman." Fulton said, clearly not amused. "Don't let Connie hear that either."

Portman looked frustrated over at Julie and Adam who were sitting closely together. Julie noticed the glare. "You broke up with me!" He grumbled.

"Can you three get over your stupid problems for two seconds?" Russ asked. "Our friends are having a baby!" Russ was pissed over the situation; he didn't like to hear his friends were going to have a baby. He didn't like teenage pregnancies.

"Sadly, you are right." Ken said. "What are we going to do, guys?"

"What can we do? We're going to its aunt and uncles. We'll raise it as our own." Adam told them. He couldn't wait to see the baby. Adam was sure it was going to be one of the most beautiful babies ever. Sure, he wasn't pleased that his friends were having a baby but he loved babies.

"Uh, sweetie? That's Guy and Connie's job. Well, I guess it will be Connie's parents' job after it's born." Julie reminded him. Julie felt bad for Connie. She had been a wreck when she found out. Julie had had no doubt that Connie wanted the baby, she would love it. Connie just didn't want people to think bad about her.

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I? Do I really?" Julie retorted. Portman snorted. He wasn't worried about the baby. It would have a bunch of people who loved it. He was mad that his ex-girlfriend was with Adam. Sure, he _did _break up with her but he didn't think she'd get with Adam!

"Okay, so I guess that's settled." Ken said awkwardly. There was so much tension in the air. Everyone had different opinions on the matter and then you the Portman, Julie, Adam thing it just made it all worse.

Luis finally spoke up, "You know what bugs me?" His friends shook their heads. "I could have had her! Actually I bet I still could."

"Luis, you idiot she's pregnant with Guy's baby!" Charlie said. Luis was about to respond when Goldberg brought a very important issue up.

"Have any of you noticed that the ducks seem to fall for each other?" Goldberg asked. It was true. Some of the ducks had noticed that.

"What?"

"Okay, there is Guy and Connie obviously." Luis pouted. "Fulton had that crush on Tammy Duncan."

Fulton blushed and mumbled, "Shut up." He was young and he was attracted to her.

"Then there was _Dean _and Julie." Portman grinned over at Julie. "Now there's Adam and Julie." Julie grinned back at him. "Both Dwayne and Luis liked Connie."

Charlie frowned. "That's not a big deal that's only like half the team."

Averman turned to Goldberg, "Can I?"

"Go on ahead!"

"Sweet sweet naïve Charlie. You forget your old crushes on Connie and Julie." Averman told him. Knowing the guy your whole life you are able to tell when he likes someone or not.

"I was seven when I liked Connie! SEVEN!" He shouted. Averman and Goldberg grinned at each other. They turned and gave him the 'that's not all' look. "Okay and fourteen!"

"And you were how old when you liked Julie?" Portman growled.

"Thirteen." Charlie whispered. "Since when do you growl by the way? You sound like a dog." He didn't realize what he said sounded like a major insult.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, he's not." Adam said. "He told me."

"This is so screwed up." Russ said.

"You think?" Fulton looked at him. "There was also Charlie's mom and Bombay." The older ducks nodded. Guy and Connie walked into the room at that moment.

"What are you all doing in here?" Guy asked confused. "Why does Charlie look scared and Portman look like he wants to punch something?"

Averman laughed nervously. "No reason."

"Okay?" More nervous laughter.

"Does he always do that?" Julie asked.

"Pretty much."

"So?" Guy prodded. He had a feeling they were talking about them.

"Ever notice all the duck relationships and crushes?" Luis asked the newcomers.

"Of course. It's kind of hard not too." Connie said. She sat down next to Russ. "Have you noticed how the non duck relationships have all failed?"

"We hadn't gotten there yet." Goldberg told her. "But before we go there I'd like to add another crush to the ducks score. Now that you've joined us." The others look at each other confused. "Connie and Bombay!"

"What?" Dwayne looked absolutely shocked.

"I remember that!" Charlie shouted with excitement. "That was when we first met him."

Connie started laughing. "Okay, so I thought he was pretty good looking for someone so old!"

"Which is why you were all over him?" Fulton asked.

"I wasn't all over him!"

"You skated right over to him and said_ 'Hi, coach. I'm Connie'." _Averman mimicked her voice. "Plus, every time he'd ask a question you'd be the first to answer."

"That doesn't mean I was all over him!"

"Yes it does now shut up." Goldberg told her. "Now let us move on."

Charlie decided to list them, "Well there was Linda and me. Julie and Scooter." Julie interrupted him.

"Please, don't remind me." Charlie rolled his eyes and continued.

"Luis and Mindy. Averman and Kelsey." Kelsey was a girl who worked with him at the movie theater.

"I'm still not sure if we're over though." Averman defended.

"You're over." Connie and Julie said at the same time. Kelsey had confided into them about how she felt about Averman.

Ken added the rest. "Dwayne and Allison-Miranda." Dwayne hung his head down. He still hadn't gotten over that. "Portman and Lisa."

Adam thought he heard slut come out of Julie's mouth but he couldn't be sure.

"They all failed!" Connie said. "Isn't that amazing?"

"We're not all like you and Guy. We didn't find our soul mate when we were seven." Charlie said. Connie blushed.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Fulton asked. "I know it's still early, but have you?"

The couple looked at each other. Guy grinned at every one, "If it's a boy it'll be Lester Dean Charlie Dwayne Russ Adam Greg Fulton Luis Ken." Averman's eye twitched. "Just kidding!"

"Thank god." Portman said. "That kid would get beat up everyday if that was its name."

"We haven't had time to think about it, guys." Connie told them. "Don't worry though the name will be a lot shorter then that!"

"I think that if you would have put my name first it would have been the best name ever." Charlie said.

"Shut up."


	11. The Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks or One Tree Hill or The O.C, I only own Shirlee, Chris and Colleen.**

* * *

After all the guests had gone the Moreau's and the Germaine's conjugated together. Shirlee looked over at her smiling granddaughter nestled in between her parents. "When is Colleen going to move in with you?"

Guy glanced at Connie when she began to speak. "Maybe we can start packing her stuff up tomorrow?"

He told them all, "I know we haven't talked about it, but since I've been making more money I've been thinking about buying a new house."

Christopher nudged his wife, "See!" She rolled his eyes. She had always been sure Guy would do anything for her daughter, but not sure he could provide for her.

Guy continued, "Now, that we've finally got things right we can buy a better house and raise a family there." Colleen tried to picture having siblings but kept thinking of her _grandmother_ having kids. Was that what she was suppose to call her now? Did she call Connie and Guy mom and dad now?

"And with the money I've got from the sales of my book we could buy a bigger house!" Connie jumped up. "We should wait on moving Colleen in so we could buy a house. Then she could move in then instead of having to move in and then out again." She was excited. Being able to raise Colleen together with Guy in a house had been a dream of hers from a time long ago. She began to jump up and down, the others stared at her.

"Honey, I know you're ecstatic but please sit down." Shirlee quickly glanced around for people watching. "Don't make a scene."

Connie grumbled and did as her mom told her. "Fine." Chris grabbed Shirlee's hand and got up from his chair pulling her with him.

"Well kids, I guess we'd better leave the three of you alone. You have some talking to do." He took his rough hand and shook Guy's outreached one. "When will you bring Colleen back?" Chris directed the question to Guy. He was so use to dealing with Guy when it came to his granddaughter.

Connie noticed the direction of the question and answered for her _husband. _"We'll make sure she's back before dinner."

Shirlee smiled softly at her daughter. "That's fine. Bye, Colleen."

"Bye," Colleen decided to try out the word grandma. "Grandma." The Moreau's laughed as they walked away from the wedding scene. "So, what do I call you two? Mom, dad?"

Guy put his arm around her and Connie as he replied, "Whatever you want to call us." Colleen smirked at his words. "Don't you even think about _that."_

Connie added her thoughts to it. "I know this whole thing has to be awkward, but we'll get use to it."

"Awkward?" Colleen guffawed. "Our lives have been something right out of _The O.C_."

"Not really." Guy said absent mindedly. "More like _One Tree Hill_." She rolled her eyes. "Close enough."

Connie turned to look at Guy as she asked, "You let her watch _The O.C_?"

"Not him. Goldberg is addicted to it and when I'm at his house I watch the reruns with him." Colleen scratched the skin where her jacket collar was rubbing on. "It's actually a pretty good show."

Connie groaned. "I'm so going to have a talk with him." Guy laughed at her. "And I'm going to hurt you."

"Spousal abuse!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Not." Colleen got a strange look on her face as she listened to her parents. "What's wrong, Colleen?"

"Nothing, just have you two always been this way?" Colleen asked. It was weird hearing people who hadn't talked to each other in years joke around like that.

"Pretty much." Walking towards them were Adam and Julie. "You should've seen them during the Peewees it was funny."

"I mean, the last time you were together I was like, six. I can't remember much of the two of you together." Colleen told them.

"None of us can. They were always off together by themselves." Adam winked at the couple.

"Yes and that's how you were born." Julie said to Colleen. Connie laughed when she saw the disgusted look on her face.

Guy freaked out. "Not in front of the child!" Julie shoved Guy playfully. "What are you two doing here anyways?"

Adam stared at Guy. "Last time I checked this was my house."

"Oh, dude! I totally forgot!" Guy said. Connie nodded in agreement. They had gotten caught up in their future plans. They had forgot they were sitting in the midst of a wedding scene.

"Of course you did." Julie grinned at them. "But we did come out here for a reason."

Colleen looked at Julie's hand in Adam's and noticed the ring. She shook her head. "Not another wedding!"

"What?" Connie shrieked. She saw the ring too and began jumping up and down with Julie.

"Has anyone ever told you your wife is absolutely insane?" Adam asked his friend. They watched the two women.

"Everyone."

* * *

Inside the Moreau's house Chris couldn't help put smile. "I knew she wouldn't let me down."

Shirlee rolled her eyes. "She didn't do it for you. She did it for herself." She said. "I could see that she cared for Mark but she didn't love him. Connie might have left Guy back then, but she still loved him."

"She just needed time away from him, I know. You've told me that several times, dear." Chris finished for her. Chris always felt that Guy was the son he never had. He had practically raised him, himself. Guy's parents were never much of parents. Unlike, his wife he had total faith in him. Guy did the right thing after he got Connie pregnant. He wanted to raise the baby. He loved Colleen even before she was born.

"I'm just glad she's finally happy." They both were. It seemed to them that Connie had finally made everything right. "Colleen's overjoyed with Connie and Guy, too."

Chris nodded. "She is."

"Do you think Colleen will be okay moving out of here? This has always been her home. She's so young…" Shirlee started to worry.

"Relax, Shir. She's our granddaughter she'll be fine." The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it.

From where she was at in the dining room where she and Chris had been drinking coffee Shirlee could here her daughter's voice. "Do you think we can spend more time with her tomorrow?" She heard Colleen come in to the room. Shirlee got up and hugged her.

"Connie, she's you're daughter." Chris said. Shirlee stopped listening and turned to Colleen. "What happened?"

Colleen shrugged. "We talked for awhile. It was a lot of fun. Then Adam and Julie came over to us and told us they're engaged."

"Whoa, really?" Colleen nodded. "About time!" They both laughed.

* * *

As they turned away from her parent's house Connie smiled to herself. "We can finally be a family. All of us."

The couple started walking to their house. They drove to their house where they decided to walk to the Moreau's to prolong giving Colleen up. "After how many years?"

"It feels like ninety." Guy laughed and looked at his wife.

"You know you're still in you're wedding dress." He said to her. It was a fancier one then the one she wore to their wedding. It didn't look like something she'd wear but she looked beautiful in it nonetheless.

Connie looked down at her dress. "Ugh, I am. I hate this thing. Candace picked it out."

"I was going to say you looked beautiful in it till you said that bitch picked it out." Guy told her.

Connie grinned at him. "I'm so glad I don't have to deal with her anymore."

"I'm glad too." He kissed her. "Do you remember the last time you were in a wedding dress?"

She blushed at the memory. "We could always try that again."

"Sounds good to me." They both laughed as they rounded the corner of their block. The sun was setting behind them putting an end to an almost perfect day.

* * *

**A/N: It's the end. :( I felt that I needed to end it with this chapter. I really hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have had writing it. I'm going to try to get my new fanfic up before Monday which is the first day of school for me. So, be on the lookout for that. lovelovelove you all. :)**


End file.
